Night vision goggles are standard equipment used by military personnel to facilitate nocturnal activities. Such goggles are adapted for amplifying faint illuminations reflected from distant objects so that the objects are easily observable in the dark. Reflections of starlight from an object are sufficient to distinguish the object from its surroundings. A night vision goggle employing such a principle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,252.
Night vision goggles are typically worn attached to a helmet, face frame or other similar equipment. This enables the wearer the free use of both hands, whereby a person is not encumbered by having to hold the goggle in one hand and perform other tasks with the other hand. Face frame apparatus adapted for such use is also disclosed in the noted patent.
While prior face frames supporting night vision goggles have been used with a certain degree of success, there are various inherent shortcomings. Most notably, conventional night vision goggle face frames are extremely difficult to use in conjunction with a gas mask, or a head mounted microphone, or to conduct basic functions such as eating. Moreover, the multiplicity of straps used to pull the plastic face frame flush against a wearer's face can become easily entangled, thereby making application difficult.
Another shortcoming is that a single plastic face frame must accommodate the shape of all wearers. A universally shaped plastic face frame is not possible as the variations of facial shapes are too varied and different. An additional disadvantage with the use of a plastic face frame is that the weight of the night vision goggle concentrates most of the pressure on the lower facial area of the wearer. This not only makes verbal communications difficult, but also causes a high degree of neck strain when worn for extended periods of time. The lower facial pressure can be relieved by tightening the upper straps on the face frame; however, this can lead to restriction of blood flow to the head and result in a headache.
From the foregoing, it may be seen that a need has arisen for a goggle headgear which is comfortable, and easily and quickly donned. There is an additional need for a goggle headgear which is attachable to a part of the cranium which is more universal in size and shape than the facial area. There is a related need for a goggle headgear which distributes pressure evenly over the cranial crown area.